Medical fluid injection devices are typically used to inject medical fluid into a patient. These devices often include one or more reservoirs to hold the medical fluid, and one or more pressurizing units to inject the medical fluid into the patient. For example, a contrast media powered injection device may include a reservoir containing contrast media and a syringe that is used to inject the contrast media into the patient. The contrast media injection device may be used during certain medical procedures, such as an angiographic or computed tomography (CT) procedure.
Many medical fluid injection devices include one or more syringes to inject fluid. A syringe has a chamber for holding the fluid and a plunger that is moveable within the chamber. The fluid is typically drawn into the chamber from a fluid reservoir when the plunger is moved in a first direction. The fluid is then expelled from the chamber and into the patient when the plunger is moved in a second, opposite direction. The fluid is delivered at a rate that may be determined by a speed of movement of the plunger.
In many cases, fluid may be injected from a medical fluid injection device into a patient via a patient line, or tubing kit, that is connected to the injection device. In certain cases, the patient line may comprise a disposable component. For example, at the beginning of an injection procedure, a clinician may connect a sterilized patient line to the injection device. Upon completion of the injection procedure, the clinician may then disconnect the patient line from the injection device, and subsequently dispose of the patient line. The clinician may then use a new patient line, or tubing kit, for a subsequent injection procedure.